


Shizaya planet: exploration of rare species

by Sociopathicnutellaeggplant



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 1248 words of regret, 1520 words of regret with update, 5659 characters or regret (excluding spaces), 6906 characters of regret, Around 30 minutes of total regret, Documentary, Filming, I'm so sorry, M/M, Nipple exposure, Plus the 10 minutes of me growing the balls to post this, Sexual References, Those 10 minutes heavily caked with regret, booty shots, fanfiction of Kreativekilljoy's fanfiction, for kreativekilljoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant/pseuds/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant
Summary: Documentary of a relationship in prison(Read notes for explanation of why this exists and why I am trash XD)In my edit there's an extra bit I added at the end





	Shizaya planet: exploration of rare species

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kreativekilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreativekilljoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vitriol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922619) by [Kreativekilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreativekilljoy/pseuds/Kreativekilljoy). 



> For kreativekilljoy  
> A documentary of the 7th chapter of your fanfiction  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10922619/chapters/25870089  
> My interpretation of who the person was that entered the bathroom  
> Anyone who hasn't read kreativekilljoy's fanfiction should  
> Yeah this is basically a fanfiction of a fanfiction XD  
> Look, it could have been worse. I restrained my... creative input a lot here  
> I'm sorry  
> what have I done  
> I will go back to the rubbish bin now  
> There's additional information in the tags

"Here we have the rare encounter between an endangered species.

Notice how the larger, dominant male waits for its lover bitterly, away from the weaker of its kind. 

In extreme cases of sexual frustration and loneliness, this species will become distant from the others. In this case, we removed the dominant males lover to observe the change in behaviour.” 

Shinra hides behind the metal door of the isolation cell, slowly peeking in through the small opening that has wire bars across it. He holds the large, bulky camera up to capture Izaya slumped in the cell. He holds up the mic with his other hand, balancing it against his chest, shoulder and cheek. He tips the rim of the hat he’s wearing to the side to alter the lighting and holds one foot against the hinges of the door that stick out slightly for extra balance. He hushes his voice to a whisper, trying to hold the camera still but failing, his loud, laboured breathing assaulting the recording. 

“Notice that when the submissive male is removed from the others and the protection of the dominant male, he loses his proud display. 

With most species, the male will ruffle its feathers or make some part of its body look larger to scare off predators. 

With this species, the male will make a public display of itself to prove its place in the hierarchy. For this particular male, he used the protective layer on the bottom of his foot to replicate a sexual action where the penis is inserted into another's mouth, causing stimulation. This species refers to it as a “shoe blowjob” “

Very shaky, low quality footage of Izaya forcing his shoe down the other man's throat is inserted here. This footage is as a high angle shot, almost seeming as if it was taken from an air vent. Shinra’s loud breathing can also be heard over this recording. 

Shinra moves the camera down and lifts the mic, allowing his foot to fall to the ground. He stumbles toward a wall and pulls out a screwdriver, which he then uses to loosen an air vent. He carefully places the metal down on the ground before lifting the camera and mic up into the air vent. He picks up the metal and climbs into the air vent, placing the metal back to where it originally was. 

On the screen attached to the camera where you are able to watch the recording, two large ass cheeks are shown, some of the material of his pants rubbing against the lens of the camera. 

Shinra tries to turn around but finds the space to be too small. He slowly crawls backward, his ass pushing further against the camera lens and loud clanging sounds from the vent. He stops his moment and his breath becomes louder from fear of being caught. From his step back, the mic became positioned next to his hand, causing the sound of Shinra’s breathing to be recorded extra loudly. 

A guard opens the metal of the vent and looks at Shinra. Shinra squeals and quickly crawls backward through the vent, making loud clanging sounds as he moves and the camera continues to record the booty. The wall of the vent quickly approaches and the camera is slammed against it, pressing hard against the wall. With no awareness of the situation, Shinra crawls continued to crawl back at his fast speed and the lenses of the camera slams in between his butt cheeks, making him clench and cry out. He removes the camera from his sore cheeks and slides it around the corner of the vent, having enough space to turn around and face the direction he is crawling. He crawls and slides the camera along with the mic. The camera picks up the dip of shinra’s shirt and the nipples underneath. It also picks up the charming cavities of his nose, nose hair and all. 

Shinra stops before another opening in the vent. He positions the camera to see Shizuo curled up in the recreation room on the chair Izaya usually sits on, hugging the book he was last reading and pouting. Izaya’s sheet is bundled up in his arms, under his nose. The rest of the room is empty, everyone else being too afraid to get near Shizuo in a bad mood. 

Shinra begins whispering again 

“When the dominant male is left without his female, he uses the scent of his lover to comfort him. He rubs his own scent on the lovers territory to scare off rivalling males.” 

The camera picks up Izaya walking past the recreation room, toward the bathroom. Shizuo scatters from Izaya’s field of view, hiding in the corner and pulling his sheets close. He hurries back to their cell and places Izaya’s sheet on his bed, doing his best to get rid of any crinkles. When done, he walks in the direction of Izaya. 

Shinra puts on a wig and gets out his phone to begin the recording. The recording is much lower quality than the camera, similar to the one that recorded Izaya getting a shoe blowjob. He crawls out the vent through the opening and lands in the recreation room, stumbling and looking as if he probably had an even more bruised ass but not just from that camera. He sneaks in the direction of the bathroom, hiding the camera out of sight but in the right position so it can pick up the two men making out. Suddenly, Shizuo turns around and growls for him to leave. He jumps back and walks toward the vent, pulling himself in again. He starts recording with the camera again as he slides across the vent to the next opening, the one in the bathroom. 

“As you can see, when this species is alone in a confined space, the dominant male closes in, pressing the submissive male against the wall. 

This is used as an attempt for mating. When the male gets rejected, as he just did, he will attempt to receive what they refer to as “brownie points”, bribery for sexual activity at a later date.” 

Shinra zooms up close to Izaya, getting a good view of his naked backside, following as he drops the soap 

“What's interesting is that when this species drops the soap, the one to pick it up is giving their acceptance to sexual activity.” He turns the camera and follows the soap and it slides over to Shizuo and hits him on the lower back. He turns and gives Izaya suggestive eyebrow movements. 

“What the dominant male is doing now is similar to other animals “mating dance”. This silent action is meant to lure the submissive male toward him or make him more inclined to give consent to sexual activity” Izaya walks over to pick the soap up with a flirty show of his ass. Shizuo reciprocates his actions, getting off the floor and heading toward him. 

“The male has successfully attracted another male. What a rare and beautiful sight.” 

Back at Shinra’s apartment, Celty, Erika, her friends, Kasuka, his girl, Anri, Masaomi, mikado, shinra’s dad and many others sit on the couch with their mouths hung open in shock. The live on the television of Shinra’s expedition booms loudly and she covers the innocent children's eyes. 

The screen goes black as the credits begin to roll, every sort of production position filled with Shinra’s name. 

No one in the room says anything for a very long time.

As Shinra was exiting, the guard stopped him. 

Extra 

"You're not going anywhere" Shinra gulped before he stripped his outer uniform, revealing a tight, slutty, orange woman's prison uniform. He turned and shook his ass from side to side, allowing the skirt to sway with his movements. He put his finger near his mouth and pulled an "innocent" yet seductive look "can you please let me off this one time," he winked and licked his finger "daddy?" The guard blushed and escorted Shinra toward the exit of the prison. Before Shinra left, the guard flipped his skirt, revealing a lacy, pink g string. Shinra squealed and held his skirt down before slapping the guard. The guard blushed and held his cheek, obviously thinking about the god-like image he saw. Shinra adjusted his glasses, huffed and gave the other man the camera. He followed obediently, filming Shinra. 

"Today we're here to witness the limitations of the human body" Shinra said as he forced the other man to the ground. A large bush concealed them from public view as Shinra sat on the other man's stomach. He pulled a syringe from under his skirt and stabbed it into the man's neck. He pulled a scalpel from under his skirt that was also fastened to his leg and smirked 

"I needed a good test subject" he said as he pulled the man back to his secret lab. 

Later, Shinra took the footage from the camera and selected a slutty image that didn't look too much like him. He posted it on a dating website. 

"Now we wait for more of them to come to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this  
> I just couldn't help myself  
> This is why I shouldn't be allowed on the internet  
> This is what happens when I'm bored  
> Fml don't hate me KKJ  
> I also needed to add a slutty prison outfit  
> I also had to tell the story of what happened to that guard lol


End file.
